redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
Bold text'Hey! Leave a message and i'll reply ASAP :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WHAAA HOO!!!!! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just one, sorry. BTW what is your avatar supposed to be? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh. Sorry about that. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! We're Finally There! Menace and company finally make it to Noonvale! But the story is far from over... --!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 02:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) If you wanna watch a good movie, watch ''Grave of the Fireflies. It's a movie set in World War II. At the start of the movie, it takes place right before the bombing of Japan. The rest of the movie is the aftermath of the bombing. It's sad, but it's even more sad for my neighbor who's Japanese. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I updated like you said! --[The Arctic Warrior|The Arctic Warrior]] Come'n'Talk! 22:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey girly! how did you do with your science project? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHA!! nice........ *grin* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What was that "wait...i am cool?" for? You should already know that you're cool. You're also a really good person. THat's why you're one of my best friends! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Still doesn't make a difference! You're my best friend, too! ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) once I finish all these messages, seester! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Sorry! I've been off for a while, and I'll try to do your pic tomorrow. -[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'''Mauran Axestripe]] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Emanon >P Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon, The Siege, and Unsung (go to Emanon first cause I haven't done the other 2 at time of posting but will in a couple minutes) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand That's alright. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Fun Wanna go on as Awavian? I wanna see Sm's reaction : P Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion! Menace Dreams has finally been concluded! the sequel's beginning, involving Clockwith and Stormgale will be up shortly. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure LA! I've got time now, I don't have any requests right now so I have time! just give the info! :D grrrr. my parents are looking at my baby pictures! whyyyyy!? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll get on it, possibly tomorrow ^-^ thank heavens they are now looking at photo's of themselves from the eighty's! ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) SEESTER, LOOK!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:21, The Woodland Warrior is back Thanks for the good welcome I hope we can be good friends. Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) here tis!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I was just trying to get everyone settled down so Layla could talk. Remember when she said she would never come back again? She came back on the wars wiki. She can't leave. She knows that she would leave the things on here she loves. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't we be friends? I just wanted Layla to calm down and act normal. I thought if everyone would stop talking she would tell us what's wrong. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Favorite character in Redwall. Hey who is your favorite character in the Redwall seiries so far.-Woodland Warrior My favorite character I favor many characters but if I had to pick it would have to be Veil Sixclaw from Outcast of Redwall.- The Woodland Warrior My Friend I sure do enjoy talking with you.-Woodland Warrior THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Amber, I love it!! thank you so much!!! you are such a good friend!!!!! aaah, I just love it love it!!! its so me!! Girly, thanks for remembering my Bday.... that means a lot to me! LUV U SEESTER!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ooh, its cute!! yeah, I like it!!! oooh, that cake looks good! :D haha, I think you did a good job! :D thanks so much, sister! I feel very loved :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Intrests. What are some things you like about the Redwall series.The Woodland Warrior 17:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) chocolate is my favorite!!!!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 19:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm at the war wiki.......I am kinda boycotting this site because Blue got banned, soo......... :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 19:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) What I like about the Redwall series. I like the action and adventure in the series.The Woodland Warrior 20:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Author Hey I read one of your stories,Tam's revenge.I didn't read all of it but you did good on it.You could become a great author.The Woodland Warrior 00:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Confidence You can become an author you just need to practice your writing.The Woodland Warrior 00:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My own series I'm planning on making my own series but its completely different from the Redwall series.I just need to come up with a title for it.I'll let you know when I think of one.The Woodland Warrior 00:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Information It's going to be mainly about war and each story of the seiries will sometimes have a different main protagnist.The Woodland Warrior 00:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My series does have modern warfare but Swords,knives,staffs and lances will also be used in wars.There will be many different fictional races as well.The races in my series are Humans,Demons,Elves,Trolls,Dwarves,Orcs,Goblins,and Fiends.The Woodland Warrior 01:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to work really hard.I'll tell you more about it later.The Woodland Warrior 20:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) That's not me! I don't know who that is! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey how are you doing today.The Woodland Warrior 19:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm doing good.The Woodland Warrior 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you were to make your own series what would it be like.The Woodland Warrior 19:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well think about it a little more and tell me later.The Woodland Warrior 20:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Let yourself be rocked off of your footpaws... at this wonder.... XD Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about the wait! I'm SWAMPED with commission work, and I forgot yours for EVER! :( I hope your at least satisfied on how it looks. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey,do you think that a warlord category would be nesscesary.The Woodland Warrior 21:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Thanks for your opinion but when I told Lord TBT about creating a warlord category he rejected th idea.The Woodland Warrior 02:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) lol yeah, that's from a video on YouTube with the Redwall characters singing a Christmas song and Cluny is all like, 'Bah Humbug! I really hate Christmas!' :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge oh.. I did not realize there was so much distracting about a giant chicken... ^-^ lol. --Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 23:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) hey check out my art page! i uploaded some new uns! please comment on em--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Lady Amber character page is to short,I was going to edit it myself but I didn't know how I should write it.Since she's your favorite character maybe you could lengthen it.The Woodland Warrior 15:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You could proably add to Lady Amber's page about the battles she and Skipper fought against Kotir.The Woodland Warrior 23:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Hey how you doing.The Woodland Warrior 21:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) in a rut. Can't think of anything for . . well, anything. And I hate it. I feel like I should update when I get on, and I dont have ideas and... You get the point. Also, life is busy. Very busy. But I am trying to work on an update (when I find my notebook I think I'll have TS covered, maybe Unsung.) Thank you for asking. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Happy Holidays, Amber! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Amber!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC)S And a happy New Year! --Martin II I scare myself... 19:49, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thanks, and MERRY ChRIStMaS --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you as well :) and nice picture!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 23:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't care for christmas but have a pleasent day.The Woodland Warrior 02:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Merry Christmas to you too :D Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 06:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merrry Christmas and a happy new year la!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC)